Diaphragm-operated pumps use positive and negative air flow to provide liquid transfer. However, conventional systems do not precisely control the change between positive and negative air flow or the amount of positive and negative air flow. Moreover, such systems often have complicated structures that are difficult to manufacture and maintain, and include air flow restrictions.